


Слово о Каце Берге

by pumpkinfreak



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfreak/pseuds/pumpkinfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Многое говорят о Каце Берге...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слово о Каце Берге

Многое говорят про Каце Берга. Или Берга Каце? Кто же знает, как правильно. Наверно, никто.

Говорят, что он высок ростом. Что его волосы спускаются ниже округлых, по-женски крутых бёдер спутанной гривой цвета фуксии. Что у него острые зубы, яркие губы и белая, алебастровая, как у западных статуй, кожа.

Говорят, что он странный, сумасшедший, жестокий.

Да, само зло. Зло во плоти.

Хаджиме очень хочет увидеть его. Пропустить пряди сквозь пальцы. Жёсткие они? Мягкие? Пушистые? Шелковистые? А кожа? Плотная, упругая, гладкая или всё-таки шершавая? Тёплая или холодней замороженного молока?

Хаджиме слышит его голос. В нём звенит неестественное веселье, фальшивая игривость, уши режет ласковая ненависть интонаций, спрятанная на дно плясовой боль. Но когда он очищается от лат истерики, она тонет в его переливах.

Хаджиме не нужны лица жертв. Она хочет увидеть лицо самого Каце, но не может. Не чувствует прикосновений и не никак не коснётся сама. От этого в груди крутятся до предела раскрытые ножницы.

Многое говорят про него. Со страхом, даже ужасом. Со злостью, с ненавистью, с отчаянием. Стоит завести речь, и все начинают тонуть в безысходности собственного бессилия.

Хаджиме впервые в жизни отчаянно хочет уподобиться им. Стать слабой, стать зашоренной, вынуть своё сердце и выкрасить гнилью хотя бы кусочек, открывая возможность глазам узреть сначала отражение, а после и зеркало. Каце.

Каце, Каце, Каце.

Ритмом, дыханием, смутным образом, едва уловимым ароматом на самой грани.

Почему-то этот запах совсем не кажется ей противным, похожим на смрад отходов. Он резок, он свеж, он так богат, что остальные становятся пресными. Ей хочется вдохнуть его полной грудью. Пропитаться им от кончиков пальцев до самых потаённых глубин, если они есть, эти глубины.

Наверно, это любовь.

Нотками одержимости, шлейфом симпатии, колючим током страсти пронизывает от макушки до пяток. Хаджиме кажется себе невесомой. Земля и впрямь забывает цепляться за её ступни, и прыжки всё выше и дольше. Она летит сама по себе, не принимая формы извлечённой души. Вытягивает пальцы, словно ещё чуть-чуть, и она сможет достать, ухватить пусть самыми кончиками, главное, не останавливаться.

Пока люди боролись сами с собой, она гналась за тенью в тени. Звала, срывая связки, искала взглядом. Думала, думала, думала. Над словами, над загадками, над мыслями, спрятанными в перемешанных буквах. О глазах за ширмой спутанных волос.

И всё-таки он сбежал.

Впервые его планы крошились, рассыпались, ускользали зачёрпнутым ладонью песком, утекали водой. Он не понимал. Он боялся. Он злился. Она слышала это, она почти чувствовала. Ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и она бы успела.

Он пришёл на свидание.

Открытка-однодневка, послание в воздух, несколько недель ожидания на условленном месте.

Что ж, Хаджиме готова была приходить годами. Просто для неё правильно так и никак иначе.

Но прошло всего несколько недель.

Забитая людьми, едва не лопающаяся от них станция. Ещё немного, и полезут на рельсы. И в ритме их сердец она, наконец, улавливает стук каблуков. Хаджиме говорит, почти не понимая, что несёт, откуда берутся слова. Всё, что она знает — они верные, они задают тот самый темп, тот самый мотив, что формирует для неё линзу.

Наконец, она видит его.

Многое говорили ей о Каце Берге. Но никто не сказал, как он красив.

Лезвие впивается в пальцы, но другой конец легко срезает пряди, они скользят по коже обрезками шёлками, окутывают запахом, тем самым, оставляют его частицы. Волосы ложатся у ног пышным стогом. Ей хочется сгрести их, уткнуться лицом. Но это потом.

А сейчас…

Каце обнажён больше, чем если бы с него сняли кожу. Всесильный поглотитель миров испуганно дрожит, закрывает узкими ладонями странные глаза. Наверно, даже страшные. Цвета крови с бегущими цепями ромбов.

Хаджиме хочется убедиться в изумительным разрезе, в восхитительной тонкости век, в крохотных безднах звений.

Даже её пальцы могут обхватить его запястья почти кольцами.

Губы Каце горячие и пряные, как глинтвейн.

Может ли один поцелуй изменить всё? Может.

Скольких поцеловал Каце, прежде чем утратил сначала веру, а затем и надежду? Сотни? Тысячи? Тысячи тысяч? Она почти видела, как он метался, хватал опешивших людей и не только людей, совсем не людей, но всё же разумных существ в охапку, вторгался в их сердца… и находил гниль. Ненависть, лень, злобу, страсть к разрушению. Даже в лучших. Даже в любимых.

И отражал. Они видели. Пугались. Отстранялись. Охотились.

Так просто. И так грустно.

Хаджиме сжала его лицо сильнее, не давая отстраниться. Заставляя пить свои чувства до дна.

И впившиеся в плечи до крови пальцы ослабли. Скользнули по коже.

Каце осел на колени.

Победа проще войны.

Всего один поцелуй.

Когда Хаджиме открывает глаза, вокруг почти никого нет. Только Гатчманы сидят на удалённой скамейке, в тени информационного щита.

Каце не шевелится. Он кажется мёртвым, но на длинной шее бьётся тонкая жилка.

Хаджиме чувствует его дыхание. Она наклоняется, обхватывает ладонями его руку, переплетает пальцы. Отступает, тянет на себя. Два шага, и он поднимается. Носки их обуви касаются рассыпанных на полу волос, почти утративших неоновую яркость в разведённой туши вечернего полумрака.

У Каце нет ресниц. Его веки опущены, но между тенями пробивается красная полоса.

Хаджиме смеётся, ловя его на такой детской уловке.

И снова тянет за собой. До дома неблизко, а им ещё надо успеть на автобус.

Завтра будет новый день. Школа, объяснения, тысячи мелочей — нитей обыденности, которыми она вошьёт Каце в свою жизнь.

Завтра будет комната на двоих, новые оригами, новые краски.

Но уже сегодня тепло сомкнутых рук.

Резонирующий пульс.

Одно дыхание.


End file.
